ndefandomcom-20200214-history
Max Wilson
Maxwell Wilson is a recurring character in New Dynamic English. He is often accompanied by Kathy, especially in the radio show. In the radio show, he is voiced by Jim Brannigan, an English teacher who also voiced Jon from the English Rush Hour series. Personal life Maxwell Wilson was born in Portland, Oregon from a businessman and a teacher ("What Do You Do In The Summer? Interlude"). He made a friend named Bobby King. They went everywhere with each other and called themselves "brothers". Bobby King had to move out when they were 5 years old. He was raised in Oregon until college, when he moved to San Francisco, California. During college, he worked for a college radio station where he said that he was "pretty good at it". After he graduated he worked as a businessman for a computer company in San Jose (presumably at Silicon Valley) and married Karen Wilson, a computer programmer who also worked for the computer company. Max says that his job has a good salary and it involves dealing with customers and going on business trips "quite a bit". ("Review: Part 6", "Planning Ahead") Some time after their marriage, they had a daughter ("Matrix Vocabulary") and a son named John ("Where Do You Come From? Interlude", "Review: Part 6"). Their daughter either disappeared or passed away years later for an unknown reason. Later, because he doesn't want to part with his family for too long, he quit as a businessman and began to work for a radio station. After that, he moved to Washington D.C. to work with Kathy on a radio show, New Dynamic English. Abilities and Interests Max loves meat, especially steak. His love for steak has been recognized by Elizabeth, causing her to call him "Mr. Steak" when he was asking a recommendation for a vegetarian restaurant. He also prefers chicken over fish. He doesn't like Thai food because it's too hot. ("Likes and Dislikes") Other than food, Max shows preference towards black coffee ("Matrix Vocabulary"). Max also likes sports ("Matrix Vocabulary"). His favorite sport is American football. Despite liking the sport, he doesn't play it. He only watches it on television. One sport he's fairly good at is tennis. While Pierre could beat Max at chess, Max could beat him at tennis. ("Likes and Dislikes") His favorite season is spring ("How Long Will You Stay In Washington? Interlude"). He likes playing computer games, including "Computer Soldier", but he prefers not to disclose it. ("I Ride My Bike to Work Interlude"). One instrument Max can play is the piano. He says that he can play it a little. ("Likes and Dislikes", "Matrix Vocabulary"). Max also speaks a little French which he studied at high school and college ("Review: Part 6"). Max can't play the violin and he can't sing ("Likes and Dislikes"). Max also cannot cook, contrary to his wife, Karen, who's a good cook ("Matrix Vocabulary", "How Do You Spend the Rest of Your Day? Interlude"). Schedule In Washington D.C., Max usually wakes up at around 6:30 AM. After that he eats breakfast and read the newspaper. Then he helps his son John get ready for school. In the afternoon, Max picks him up from school. If Max's wife Karen is out of town, he would get up earlier at 6:15 AM and drive John to school. ("Review: Part 6") Trivia * Max doesn't believe in UFOs ("Names & Places"). * Max was diagnosed with slightly high blood pressure because of his lack of exercise ("The Problems of Pollution Interlude"). He brings walking shoes every since. * Max had an older version of his depiction. In the old artwork, Max is portrayed with brown hair and lighter skin. * It has been suggested that Max is rich as he's a businessman working at a place assumed to be Silicon Valley ("Review: Part 6") and his ability to fly to countries as far as Australia. However, Max claims that flying first class is too expensive for him. Headline text Gallery Old version of Max.png|An old depiction of Max circa 1990s. Max 2000.jpg|Max Wilson from circa 2000 - 2013. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults